What took you so long
by Lordswiftuk
Summary: Post ISIS continuing from the end of the episode. Its time Lois knows everything. Spoilers from ISIS, first fic you know how it goes. enjoy


**Hello everyone who i hope will read my story. This is my first ever fanfic for anything ever, so please be gentle. This is a idea i had after watching ISIS. I do have a few more ideas set around smallville so if i work up the courage to write it then i will. Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer:- i dont own anything, thought i best put this. :)**

**Rated : M for safety and possible future naughtyness ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

What took you so long

Chapter 1

"What to you so long?" Lois asks Clark, she notes his puzzled look on his face. And cant help but grin at how clueless Clark was to her hints for the past few weeks.

"You..." before he is able to finish he is silenced by Lois placing a finger on his mouth, Clark looks up at Lois to see her smiling the most amazing smile he has ever seen which lights up her whole face, smiling back he wonders why did he really take this long indeed.

Cupping her face in his hands, bringing them closer, meeting his lips with hers, kissing her gently and with so much love.

Then like a match being lit, they couldn't control themselves anymore, it didn't matter where they were, in the middle of a Daily Planet storeroom amidst a mess of boxes and shredded paper, all the weight of their burdons off their shoulders .

They kissed each other with a passion that had been simmering for weeks and couldn't be contained anymore, Moaning into each others mouths and Clark felt Lois grab his hair, Lois felt Clark moving his hand down her back and finding its way inside her shirt, the feeling of Clark's hand against her flesh sent jolts of pleasure through her body down to her very core.

Pulling her closer, it takes an alarming amount of willpower and all the training he has completed in the fortress to control his strength as he feels Lois tighten her legs around his waist, grinding into him. Causing Clark to groan, drawing a naughty smile from Lois, very aware of what she is doing to him.

They are both lost in each others arms until they hear the elevator begin to move towards their floor. Causing them to break apart, realizing where they are.

Clark pulls himself up off of the mess they made, holding back a laugh seeing a flustered Lois attempt to pick herself up,

"Smallville a little help...!" Lois shyly asks Clark putting out her hand. Clark effortlessly pulls her off the floor into his arms. Unable to resist, Clark pulls her in for another kiss which Lois returns but remembers the elevator and reluctantly pushes against Clark's chest to stop this from going any further.

" Sorry Clark but maybe we should get out of here" giving him a knowing look. Reluctantly Clark nods and they both make themselves presentable quickly.

Clark takes Lois by the hand and leads them towards the stairs but turns around when he feels Lois stop suddenly. "Whats wrong Lois?"

"We should probably do something about this mess!" Lois tells Clark,

Clark looks back at the very messy storeroom and decides there is only one way they are getting out of this.

"Give me a few seconds Lois, this is not a problem"

Before Lois can blink Clark speeds around the room and within a few seconds its spotless like nothing had happened.

Even though Lois had seen Clark speed off before, only with Clark not knowing of course, it still blew her away with amazement. _"This is going to take some getting used to" she thinks to herself._

As Clark slows down and stacks the final box, he turns around and laughs as he sees a slack jawed Lois staring at him.

"Trying to catch flies their Lois?" Clark says and he walks up to her and places a kiss on her cheek. "Come on we better go" Clark says as he leads her up the stairs.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Clark"

_Suddenly aware that even though Lois now knows that he is the Blur, she is not aware of the full story about his origins. Suddenly nervous, he wonders how Lois will take the fact that he is from another planet_!

To Be Continued

* * *

**Well there you have it**. **Please dont hesitate to review, whether good or bad. I need it to improve as do we all.**

**I plan on adding a few more chapters when i have fleshed it out a bit more. It was only meant to be a Oneshot, but as our beloved Chloe said, "it sort of mutated" in my mind**

**Also i am very open to pointers on how to make conversation flow and ideas on improving my story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**(**_Never underestimate the power of your encouragement - Matthew Reilly)_


End file.
